


at the turn of a corner

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, aesthetic boyfriends, antiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: they met each other at an unexpected place.





	at the turn of a corner

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of their very aesthetic shoots!   
> thank you mak, micchan and niña for enabling me, take responsibility people!! ♥
> 
> not beta'd, but passed MSWords.

They met each other in the most unexpected place.

 

Pushing the door of the old antique shop around the corner of the street, Yamada expected himself to come out with a piece of antique _(a vintage car model, a pair of silver rimmed glasses that is a little rusted, or a well-aged storybook with gold-pressed foil on its cover)_. What he doesn’t expect was to come out with someone who has the same interest as him.

 

At the turn of the bookshelf, Yamada bumped straight into a fellow shopper.

 

A simple t-shirt neatly tucked into his jeans that highlights how long are his legs, and a pair of nice black-rimmed glasses propped upon his nose, was what Yamada noticed first. The stranger had quickly reached out his arm to steady Yamada’s balance.

 

“Sorry for bumping into you.”

 

Stranger smiles and shook his head. “Don’t worry. Are you alright?”

 

_‘Stranger has a nice voice,’_ Yamada thought. “I’m alright.” He smiled at the very tall stranger, before adding on as an afterthought. “Is that a vintage pair of glasses you are wearing?”

 

Yamada could see the moment that the stranger’s eyes lighting up, noticeably looking at his own pair of glasses as well. “It is. My grandfather gave it to me after we dug it out while we were cleaning the house.”

 

A playful smirk ran across the stranger’s lips. “The one you are wearing,” he points. “How did you get that?”

 

Yamada pushes his glasses up a little, smiling as he recalled a memory.

 

“It’s from the first time I went into an antique store and I fell in love with it once I saw it. Since I needed actual glasses, I figured that I should just wear something that I like.”

 

Stranger smiles back at him.

 

“I’m Nakajima Yuto.”

 

_‘Finally, a name to his handsome face.’_ “I’m Yamada Ryosuke.”

 

Whipping out his phone, Yuto flashes a smile as he passes it to Yamada. The screen staring back at him was the contact information page.

 

“I think we’ll be really good friends, Yama-chan.”

 

_‘I think we will be, Yuto-kun.’_

 

* * *

 

First, they are friends.

 

There are so many things that they can talk about with each other, and not anyone else that they know of.

 

Like going to a vintage-looking coffee shop for a drink, or an old Japanese candy shop to stock up on their favourite childhood candies while trying out those that they’ve not tried.

 

“Why didn’t we meet earlier?” Yuto laments as he hands Yamada his strawberry ice-cream, while he takes a bite off his chocolate one.

 

“Who even _bites_ on ice-cream?” Yamada frowns, “Good question though. I wonder why.”

 

Yuto chuckles as he took another huge bite out of his ice-cream. He breaks out into a fit of laughter when Yamada’s frown deepens with disgust. “Really thought,” Yuto continues, “it would’ve been nice to have known you earlier.”

 

Yamada nods. “But we might not have been friends if we’ve met earlier.” He takes a lick out of his own strawberry ice-cream. “You wouldn’t have met the _me_ right now, and I wouldn’t have met the _you_ right now.”

 

Yuto hums in reply. “Then we shall make up for the time lost right now.”

 

“We should.” Yamada agrees. “How about we visit the shop you’ve mention this weekend? You can be my chauffeur.”

 

“You are only glad that you’ve met me because I drive, Yama-chan!”

 

“Damn it, you’ve seen through my evil plan.”

 

They break into fits of giggles as they lean against each other.

 

* * *

 

First, they are friends.

 

They meet up every now and then, going to antique shops _(they one that they met, and others that are further away, which Yuto would drive both of them there to see if there’s anything interesting to pick up)_. Picking up items for each other when the other isn't there with them became a norm for them.

 

Like the vintage instant camera Yamada picked up for Yuto, an addition to his ever-increasing army of cameras.

 

Or the chinese ceramic pot Yuto got for Yamada that is perfect for his growing bonsai collection.

 

“Oh, you shouldn't have.” Yamada chirps, but his actions said otherwise as he lifted the pot from Yuto’s hand and walked back into his apartment with a light bounce in his steps.

 

He can hear Yuto humming behind him, and he waves for the taller man to come in. He hears a whistle. “This is nice.” Yuto’s hand does a gesture, as his eyes traces the small details of Yamada’s apartment.

 

The walls are painted a calming shade of peach. Warm and upbeat, but not too much that one can't calm down. There’s a shelf of bonsais along the wall near the window, all growing healthily _(Yuto notes that the pots are of different origins but they all just fit just where they are)_. The floor is covered with a prettily patterned mat, and the coffee table has a small pot of fresh flowers sitting there, brightening up the room. There are many other shelves of odds and ends, and Yuto couldn’t help but be impressed at how Yamada managed to find so many interesting things that he would've probably missed.

 

In the months of their meeting, Yamada had been to Yuto’s apartment for too many times to count _(on hindsight, Yuto admits that he was just too excited to share his whole collection with his new-found friend)_. This, however, is the first time that Yuto has ever been into Yamada’s apartment.

 

Gone were the days where the furthest he had been able to go was the road under Yamada’s apartment when he sends him back from one of their escapades.

 

“Thanks. You are probably the first that doesn't find my house a clutter.” Yamada happily chimes, putting down the pot beside the shelf of bonsais. He quickly dusted his hand before ducking into the kitchen to get a drink for his friend. “Tea?”

 

“Mhmm. Earl Grey?”

 

“Just the way you like it.” Yamada chuckles, “If it wasn't for you, who pushed two boxes of tea leaves to me, I wouldn't have Earl Grey at home.”

 

“Aren't you glad that I did?” Yuto grins as he looks at Yamada putting the tea leaves into the antique tea pot that he picked out for Yamada during one of their trips together.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Yamada pouts his lips. “Maybe. But I still like my English Breakfast.”

 

“Kid palate.”

 

“Apologize to those around the world who actually likes English Breakfast, you jerk.” Yamada laughs as he brings the teapot and two tea cups to the living room. He playfully kicks Yuto’s legs which are spread all too long across the floor.

 

“People shouldn't grow this tall.” Putting down the tray, he pours tea for the both of them. “Add the sugar in yourself.” He pushes the small pot of sugar cubes towards his friend.

 

“Nah, if I was any shorter, who’s going to help you reach the things on the top shelf when we go shopping together?” Yamada watches Yuto plop two cubes of sugar into his own cup before he does it for himself.

 

“Hmm, fair point.” He passes Yuto a teaspoon.

 

Yamada doesn't remember how, doesn't remember when. But when he realised it, both of them had already fallen into a comfortable pace; fallen comfortably into each other’s’ lives.

 

He plops himself on the couch beside Yuto. A distance too close for his comfort if he was with other friends. But for Yuto, it felt right.

 

He was in the distance where Yuto could casually nudge him with his shoulder. “You should help be decorate my apartment. I do such a shitty job.” Yuto suggests.

 

Both of them doesn’t talk about the hidden meaning in the sentence.

 

“You mean you can’t hold up your life without me.” Yamada rolls his eyes as his sips his tea. He nudges a little closer to the taller man.

 

“Exactly what I mean.” Yuto tentatively puts his arms around Yamada.

 

Yamada lets him.

 

“Is this a yes?”

 

Yamada snuggles against Yuto, pulling at Yuto’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. “Definitely a yes.” Yamada hums.

 

Yuto doesn't know how much wider he can smile. Yamada doesn't know how long he can hide his smile.

 

First, they were friends.

 

Now, they are lovers.

 

At the turn of a corner, they met at the most unexpected place.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i've not written for too long and it seems like my writing style has changed, again.   
> hope it was alright? also, yutoyama exchange is happening and i am, as usual, your main mod! i hope that you can consider joining this year! check out the exchange [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yye2018)!
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this!
> 
> alternatively you can catch me at [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/basashichigo)
> 
> it will also mean a lot if you can [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/rikotan) ♥


End file.
